


Bendoverwatch Kink Week

by ThePhoenixofHumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Drunk Sex, F/F, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixofHumanity/pseuds/ThePhoenixofHumanity
Summary: Seven days, seven pairings, seven prompts. Kink Week is here!





	1. Day 1: Public Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Gabe get busy in Jack's office. They get a bit of an audience and Jack doesn't send them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kink week and I decided to take a chance and try to do all seven days. First day is public sex so I chose R76.

“Spread your legs Gabe. Show off your pretty cock.”

It didn’t yield any results. He _thought_ that Gabe would willingly comply and shuffle his knees apart, but that didn’t seem to be the case. If anything, Gabe tried harder to squeeze his legs together, as if trying to hide himself from everyone. 

That wasn't going to do.

“What, you getting shy on me now? C'mon. Spread those legs." He stroked Gabe's legs in an almost soothing manner, trying to coerce him to spread them wider. Gabe, who had been previously silent, made the oddest noise and refused, legs tensing in his grip as he strained to keep them closed.

Their audience (composed of mainly cadets) came for a show, and damn it they were going to get one. Jack slid further down in his chair and spread his own legs further apart, taking hold of the back of Gabe's thighs and shoving them up by his head, holding them tight. He could feel his cock slide deeper into Gabe from his position, deeper than he thought possible. There was no way for Gabe to hide anymore, not with his legs shoved so far up. And as much as Gabe fought, he couldn't break free of Jack's hold. Gabe's whimpers of protest stuttered off into a long groan, head falling forward, insides squeezing and massaging Jack's cock so deliciously.

"Isn't that better? Now our guests can see that fat cock of yours."

A couple of cadets gasped, trying their best to move closer to the two of them and get a better look. A few of the younger cadets looked like starving dogs, drooling freely onto their clothes, cocks throbbing within the confines of their pants. Jack couldn't see the entire crowd of cadets but he could just imagine the looks on some of their faces.

“Look at them Gabe. Look at how they’re looking at you.”

Gabe snarled at him and tried to free himself but couldn't-and didn't- try as hard as he actually could. Gabe could easily overpower him, knew three different methods to get out of this position, yet didn't fight to the best of his ability. His attempts were pathetic and weak, nothing like what Gabe was truly capable of. Then again, Gabe became a completely different person when he was getting spread apart on a cock. 

The cadets ate it up, acting like horny teenagers watching porn for the first time. Eyes wide and locked onto Gabe's lewd display, shoving one another aside as they tried to get a closer look at their commander. Some of them looked like they wanted to reach out and touch but knew one of their two commanders would likely bite them. Other cadets tried to hide the fact that they were making a mess of their combat pants, shamefully trying to cover their wet crotches. A few of the bolder ones didn't seem to care that they were in front of their commanders, fucking into their fists like there was no tomorrow.

“They want you Gabe. They want to fuck you.”

Gabe whined, fucking _whined_ , and peeked at him from over his shoulder. Jack could just barely make out a dull flush on his cheeks and for a brief moment, his rhythm stuttered. _‘Adorable.’_ Jack thought, because it was completely out of character for Gabe. If there was one thing that Gabriel Reyes was not, it was shy. Now though, Gabe is staring at the ceiling, looking everywhere but at the cadets in front of him or Jack behind him, like he was mortified at what was happening.

Any other time, Jack might've also been embarrassed at getting caught fucking Gabe in his office; he was the Strike Commander for fuck's sake! But Gabe had already been riding him when a cadet wandered in and froze at the scene, leaving the door wide open for other passerbys to come in and watch. And watch they did, because before they knew it, Jack's office was crammed with horny cadets watching their commanders fuck. Despite Gabe's initial protests, Jack didn't stop fucking him. Just sat back in his chair and didn't stop moving his hips while Gabe tried to cover himself. 

“And these are just the cadets. Imagine what some of the other agents would think seeing you like this. Reinhardt, McCree, Genji, Ana; what would they think of you like this? Fuck, what would the media think if they could see big bad Gabriel Reyes split open on a cock and moaning like a whore?"

Dirty talk is not Jack's forte and it never has been; it's just not one of things he was particularly good at. But Gabe seems to enjoy it, clenching around him and pushing down into Jack's thrusts, not even trying to fight it anymore. Low, throaty groans spill from his throat with every thrust, Gabe doing nothing to hide his eagerness. Before he fought to keep anyone from seeing him, but it was truly an act. Now he whined and arched his back, pushing his hips down into Jack's grinding thrusts. 

The cadets go crazy. The ones fucking into their fists keened and fucked harder, plowing into their fists like they were the ones fucking Gabriel. Those too afraid to whip it out in the open could do nothing to hide the embarrassingly large wet patches on their pants that were growing by the second, cheeks flushed in hot shame at being caught coming in their pants in front of their superior officers. The rest kept their fists shoved in their mouth, staving off their own orgasms until the very end.

"Maybe we should get a camera in here." Jack is babbling at this point but he can't fucking think straight anymore. Words are just pouring out of his mouth. Gabe is squeezing around his cock so hard that it brings tears to Jack's eyes. It's almost like Gabe doesn't want to let go of his cock. "Get a camera in here and broadcast this all over base. Let  _everyone_ see you. See how good you are at taking cock."

There's a soft, strangled moan from above him, Gabe's insides trying to milk his orgasm out of him. If only he could turn Gabe around, see the thick meat of his thighs bounce and watching his cock flex and drool. But he had a feeling Gabe would slaughter him if he even thought about pulling out instead of fucking him silly. Not that Jack even wanted to pull out of his silky hole; it felt like heaven inside of Gabe, feeling his spongy walls clenching around him like a vice.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you Gabe." It's not a question. It's an accusation and he and Gabe both know it. Jack's into some weird shit and he's not afraid to admit it. Gabe however, had a couple things he didn't like admit he liked. But Jack could always break him down.

"Y-Yes," Gabe whined, high and needy. "Yes, I'd love it." His voice stutters with each sharp thrust, eagerly fucking down onto Jack's cock. He wasn't trying to fight it anymore, not caring that a bunch of cadets and agents were watching him get reamed on a cock, more concerned with getting Jack's cock deeper inside of him. "Let them see me Jack. F-Fuck, I want them to see."

 _There_ it was. He knew Gabe would come around eventually. Always got complacent during a good fucking. Jack couldn't help but wonder how far he could take this; maybe he could get a few loads in Gabe before the cadets got antsy or actually tape this and let even more people see Gabe's slutty display. 

He wondered how the cadets would react to Gabe coming in front of them. From their pathetic little whines, they'd probably kill one another for the chance to lick it up.

It was certainly something he wanted to explore.


	2. Day 2: Orgasm Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat doesn't have a sense of urgency and Roadhog just runs with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a little bit with this one ngl. Wasn't sure how to write denial.

 

"We shouldn't do this here." They weren't that far away from the city and they had only just lost the cops. The area wasn't big and the warehouse they were hiding out in was only one of five. They could easily get caught and he wasn't up for getting chased by the cops again.

"It'll be fine," Jamie insisted, tugging at Mako's belt open. "Just be quick with it and we'll be out in no time."

"They'll catch us." It was too risky. They'd be left vulnerable. Last he heard, most of the authorities had the order to shoot them on sight. It'd be really difficult to outrun the cops with his cock out, that was for sure.

Jamie didn't seem to care, getting himself situated on a dusty barrel and kicking off his shorts. "Hurry it up and we won't have to worry about getting caught." 

Mako didn't have it in him to argue.

* * *

A dirty warehouse was nowhere near the oddest (or dirtiest) place they'd ever had sex in, but it'd keep them hidden from the cops for a little while and no one would hear how loud Jamie got.

Mako had Jamie spread out on some barrel, holding his legs just above the ankle while he thrust into him with rough, uneven thrusts. Jamie isn't complaining; he's got a fat cock working him open and a fortune of stolen jewels tucked safely away. Not even the authorities after him will spoil the mood. He's got this spaced out look on his face, eyes glazed over, tongue hanging out, legs jerking in Mako's grip. He's completely out of it, caught up in getting deep dicked.

Mako can't help but wonder where Jamie's sense of urgency is, if he's even thinking about something other than getting fucked, or how dangerous it was that they had stopped to do this while the cops were on their tail. They  _should_ be getting as far away as possible but Jamie is too out of it.

Not that Mako isn't affected either. Being inside of Jamie gives him a heady feeling, like he's drunk. Jamie feels almost like silk around his cock, wet and clinging to him like he doesn't want to let go. His insides are rippling around him, tight and shivery, and it drives Mako mad.

He keeps his head down, watching his cock disappear and reappear as he rudely fucks into Jamie. It's not as wet as it should be when he pulls out of Jamie, stretching out the swollen rim. The redness surrounding his hole should concern him, along with the puffiness of his rim, but it doesn't bother Jamie and Mako knows it wasn't as bad as it looked. In the time they had been traveling together, Jamie had more than enough time to get acclimated to the sheer girth of Mako's cock. And he thrives on it, howling to the sky while Mako reamed him.

And while his partner may be out of it, Mako still has half a mind to pay attention. They  _are_ still being hunted by the police and he really doesn't want them to get caught. He'd rather be fucking Jamie in the comfort of one of their safehouses instead of worrying about the police but he'll just have to be attentive. So he listens carefully to what's going on outside, his hips still ramming into Jamie forcefully, rattling the barrel under him. 

Jamie probably can't hear anything over his own loud moans, but Mako hear perfectly fine. He hears the dull roar of an engine outside and he slows his hips, trying to pinpoint the sound. He notices that Jamie's only gotten loud, cock red and flexing, balls drawn up tight. He's close, and so is Mako, but they might not have time. Mako finds himself stopping, focused on what's going on outside.

"Oi! Why'd ya stop?!"

"Shut up." There's more than one engine out there, he's sure of it. Two, three? It could be more, he doesn't know the exact number. They're not far way, rapidly approaching. Shit.

"Roadie-"

"I said shut up." He shoves two fingers into Jamie's mouth to keep him quiet. Jamie, not mollified, eagerly sucks on the fingers and rocks his hips, probably figuring that if Mako won't fuck him, he'll just fuck himself. Mako doesn't care, even if his hips start up their pace again and he feels his balls grow tight. He wants to empty himself into Jamie but he needs to judge whether or not they'll be able to get out of here without too much issue. Though, Jamie's constant rocking is distracting him. He can't focus with those hips grinding onto him..

"Quit it." He presses his thumb down onto Jamie's cock, rudely smashing it against his stomach. Jamie bites his fingers in retaliation, clawing at Mako's wrist to try and force his thumb off his cock. Mako sees it turn a very alarming shade of red and a few beads of pre bubbling at the tip. Shame. Jamie looked so close. 

The engines stop. Mako hears footsteps, calls for people to comb the area, search every building. Some of the footsteps fade, others sound like they're getting too close for comfort.

Fuck. The cops caught up.

Jamie whines when Mako yanks his fingers away and rudely pulls out, rushing to fix their clothes. He'd been right at the edge, just a few more thrusts away! They couldn't stop now! "Wait! Mako, I was just-"

"We need to go. Now." He mourns the loss of his own orgasm but it's for the best. He doesn't want to get caught deep dicking Jamie again, not when the cops have it on good authority to shoot them on sight. They're better off leaving before things get messy.

"But-"

"Let's go Jamie." Damn. It was building up to be a nice orgasm too but they'd hadn't been caught up as of yet and Mako would like to keep it that way. Maybe later, when they're in their safehouse, he'll give Jamie a proper fucking and really make him scream. For now, they had cops to out-run.


	3. Day 3: Sleepy Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a long string of missions leaves Jesse exhausted, but his body has a mind of its own.

"Gonna turn in early tonight sweetheart."

Hanzo wasn't going to argue. Jesse had been on a long string of missions for the past three months, only getting a day or two of a break before he had to get back out there again. Everyone had been strung out lately, doing their best to keep up with Talon's recent activities, but no one had been as run ragged as Jesse had. Tonight marked the end of Jesse's missions for a long time and Hanzo had no qualms about him wanting to get is rest.

"You look like you need it Jesse. Come lay down."

Jesse didn't bother changing into his pajamas, stripping down to his boxers and climbing into bed. Hanzo would've scolded him any other time for just leaving his clothes everywhere, but Jesse was dead on his feet. He was out like a light before his head hit the pillow.

Hanzo settled in beside him, chuckling when Jesse turned to him and draped an arm around his waist. Even when he was asleep, Jesse still liked to cuddle. Hanzo twined their fingers together and relished in Jesse's warmth. Sleep would do them both some good.

* * *

Hanzo woke up much later to the feeling of something rubbing against his lower back. It was thick and hot and he felt something slightly wet pressing against him. The bed is moving under them, slowly rousing Hanzo from his sleep. He can hear Jesse mumbling behind him, his breathing rough and erratic.

"Jesse?"

"Mmm...Hanzo."

He didn't say anything beyond that, but the bed kept shaking. It didn't take Hanzo long to figure out what it was that was rubbing against him so insistently: he was well acquainted with it after all. 

Hanzo turned, trying to peek over his shoulder at Jesse. He was still blissfully asleep but its like his hips are on auto-pilot, rutting against Hanzo like a dog. Jesse’s cock is half-hard, rubbing against his backside with short thrusts. Hanzo half-expected Jesse to be awake, staring at him with mischievous eyes and a wide grin, but that wasn't the case. Jesse didn't even stir. His hips just kept moving, like they had a mind of their own. 

Hanzo felt his own erection throb eagerly at the friction. There was no way he'd be going back to sleep now, not this hard and not with Jesse rutting into him. Maybe, just maybe, he could get off without waking Jesse.

They'd had this conversation once before. They'd been discussing their limits in the bedroom and Hanzo mentioned the allure in have a tired, if not sleeping, partner you could manipulate. How erotic it could be starting on your partner while they were sleeping and watching their unguarded reactions. Jesse had been keen on the idea and more than willing to try it, but both of them were too high-strung to get into a deep enough sleep for it to work.

With Jesse so exhausted and sleeping so well, they could try it.

Unashamed and now eager to play, Hanzo ground his hips back into Jesse's cock, putting a hand over his mouth to silence his groans. Jesse huffed against his neck, groaning into his skin while his hips worked. Hanzo reached behind him and slipped his fingers into Jesse's boxers, curling his fingers around the wet shaft. His body trembled in excitement; no matter how many times he's had that cock inside of him, he still gets excited at the thought of being split apart by it. His own neglected cock sits painfully hard between his thighs, aching for release. Jesse felt feverishly hot in his hand and his mouth waters thinking about it.

He wanted it inside of him. He wanted Jesse inside of him. No, he  _needed_ Jesse inside of him. The cowboy needed his rest and Hanzo really didn't want to wake him up but Jesse obviously went to sleep with something else on his mind. He  _should_ wake the cowboy up for getting him so riled up like this but Jesse needs to rest. 

Still, he can't just ignore the cock rutting against him nor his own needs. There was a way they could mutually benefit from this.

* * *

It took a bit of re-positioning to get Jesse onto his back. The larger man didn't want to let Hanzo go at first and clung tightly to Hanzo's waist but Hanzo managed to free himself. It was well worth the effort: Jesse's cock stood thick and ready, leaning forward slightly from its own weight. The head was already peeking out from the meaty foreskin, shaft dark red and glistening from pre-cum. Hanzo licked his lips, wanting nothing more to take Jesse into his mouth and watch what expression he'd make while he was getting sucked off. He wanted it so badly he could feel his mouth go dry. But he craved that dick, needed to ride his cowboy into completion.

He kept his hand firmly over his mouth as he fingered himself, stifling his own harsh breathing while he got ready (he almost used Jesse’s fingers to stretch himself but stopped at the last second). Jesse stayed blissfully asleep through the whole thing, his hips still rutting beneath him. It took a lot of willpower for Hanzo to finish prepping himself instead of mounting Jesse, more willpower than he thought possible. 

He kept his hand over his mouth as he pressed down, the blunt head of Jesse's cock nudging at his entrance. The tip felt hotter than he imagined, stretching him further than his fingers could, and it was only the tip. His thighs protested his position hovering over Jesse's cock, straining from the effort of holding himself steady while he sank down. He almost fell over, catching himself before he could topple and wake Jesse up. All he had in him was the tip and he was already dizzy.

It took agonizingly long moments before Hanzo was fully seated. It didn't help that Jesse, even sleep, responded to his movements, bucking up into Hanzo even as he tried to go slow. Hanzo had to brace himself on Jesse's chest to stop from going too fast or falling. Jesse groaned under him, hands clenching nothing but air. He's mumbling Hanzo's name, hips bucking up in sharp thrusts. Hanzo tried to hold him down but he can't stop Jesse from moving, can't hold the man still.

Hanzo leaned forward slightly and started moving his hips, slowly lifting himself before sinking back down. Jesse let out a long groan, his hips starting a rhythm on their own. At this point, Hanzo is sure that Jesse is awake and had just been toying with him the whole time, but to his surprise, Jesse is very much asleep. He's got a ruddy flush on his cheeks, biting into his bottom like while his hips kept moving, kept fucking into Hanzo.

Hanzo didn't even have to move, could just sit here and let Jesse do all the work but he can't sit still. He speeds up just the slightest bit, bouncing with a bit more vigor. He bites down hard on the muscle of his thumb to keep quiet, choked moans forced out of his throat with every buck of Jesse's hips.

Hanzo's next moan is much louder, moving his hips in tandem with Jesse's thrusts. He's not going to last like this. Not with Jesse's hips plowing into him. He felt his stomach get tight, his cock drooling liberally onto Jesse's stomach. He feels to coil tightening, winding up. Just a little more and he'll be there. 

"Hanzo, babydoll," Jesse mumbles. "F-fuck." Hanzo looked down, watching Jesse's expressions shift in his sleep. He was biting his lips raw, scrabbling to hold onto something. Hanzo took pity on him and grabbed Jesse's hands, bringing them up to his chest. Jesse's hand squeezed him almost immediately, massaging his chest as if he were awake. Hanzo ground his hips down again, now closer to the edge with Jesse's hands on him. 

Hanzo was almost bucked off of Jesse when his thrusts turn brutal, the punishing pace Hanzo knows and loves. It only take a few sharp thrusts to unsteady Hanzo, falling forward and bracing his hands by Jesse's head. He tried to push his hips back to meet Jesse's thrusts but he couldn't move quick enough. He doesn't need to. Jesse is doing everything for him and more.

Jesse’s breathing suddenly becomes sharp and short, hiccupy moans escaping him as he squeezed Hanzo's chest harshly. Hanzo gasps and he feels the coil snaps, toes curling as he comes in messy spurts against Jesse's stomach. Vaguely, he feels Jesse coming as well, Hanzo's name on his lips as he does so. Hanzo moaned, biting down on Jesse's shoulder while the cowboy fills him to the brink. Only when Jesse's cock stops throbbing and Hanzo can move properly again does he climb off of Jesse and lay beside him.

He watched Jesse for long moments, once again wondering if he'd been awake the whole time and just letting Hanzo believe he was sleep. Jesse had to have been awake the whole time, right? But Jesse's breathing slowly evened out and deepened. So he really was asleep the whole time.

Hanzo chuckled. Sleep or not, Jesse knew just what to do to drive him wild.

* * *

Jesse woke up the next morning feeling much better than he had last night and incredibly satisfied. He felt bad about just going to sleep last night instead of greeting Hanzo properly, so he wanted to do something special for him this morning, maybe bring him breakfast in bed. Hanzo was still asleep, probably just as exhausted as Jesse had been. 

He was just about to get out of bed when he noticed something...off about Hanzo. There was just something wrong but he can't pinpoint exactly what it is. Only when he spied something dried on Hanzo's lower back does he start piecing together what could've happened. He  _did_ wake up in a very good mood this morning...

Testing a theory, he gently pried apart Hanzo's ass cheeks and chuckled when a thin stream of come starts leaking from him. No wonder he woke up so satisfied this morning; Hanzo must've felt playful last night.

His cock hardens at the thought of Hanzo using him, muffling himself so he could fuck himself on Jesse’s cock while he slept. Maybe Hanzo took advantage of his lax state and used his fingers to get himself nice and stretched. Or maybe Hanzo climbed on top of him and rode him for hours. Who knew? Jesse certainly didn’t mind but he wished Hanzo would’ve woken him up.

It was a little unfair that Hanzo had used him while he was sleep to satisfy himself, so to make it even, Jesse was entitled to his own share of fun.


	4. Day 4: Blowjobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of Genji's previous partners have praised his oral skills. He thinks he's pretty good at it and prides himself on it. Then Zenyatta comes along and blows Genji away (pun intended)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had fun with this one too. It also got much more dialogue than any any other chapters and they are both humans in this.

Genji has a bit of an ego when it comes to oral sex. It's not his fault though; his exes were the ones who swore they'd remember him for his oral talent.

All of his past partners, regardless of their gender, would sing his praises for his exceptional oral talent. He just...really liked giving head, much more than he liked receiving it. His exes would call him generous when they weren't singing his praises about how good he was at oral. Some of them even bragged to their friends about him and Genji would have to prove he was as good as the rumors said he was. All of this earned him a bit of a reputation: two minutes between your legs and he could make you see stars. 

And yet, as his boyfriend puts his mouth on him, Genji thinks all his past partners are dead wrong.

Genji thought he was good, thought he was amazing, and had it on good authority that he was pretty great with his mouth. But now that he feels Zenyatta's lips around his cock, he thinks he's been outclassed.

Zenyatta's hand is warm, fingers almost lovingly gliding along his shaft. A warm tongue circles the ridge of his crown, sliding underneath his cockhead to trace the vein. He moans softly, the subtle vibrations against his cock making Genji cling to the wall behind him to ground himself. He tries to focus on breathing through his nose and not Zenyatta kneeling before him. He just knows that if he looks down and sees Zenyatta's mouth near his cock he's going to explode.

Zenyatta didn't seem to like that.

"Look at me Genji."

His tone was light and gentle but there's was a commanding note beneath it, forcing Genji to obey. He took another breath through his nose and looked down.

That was a mistake.

Zenyatta was nuzzling against his cock, his cheek and part of his nose beginning to get sticky with pre-cum as he rubbed it against his cheek. He licked his lips as he stared up at Genji, eyes playful. His fingers steadily stroked up and down his shaft, twisting around the base and squeezing the tip every so gently. And he had this absolutely blissful out look on his face, like sucking cock made him the happiest person on earth.

"Don't look away from me," he murmurs, tongue snaking out to dip into the slit. "I want you to watch me." 

Fuck. Zenyatta was still just teasing and Genji can't handle it.

He's glad that Zenyatta's fingers, delicate and soft, are closed around the base of his cock, preventing him from embarrassing himself by coming too early. Zenyatta laps at the head of his cock, tongue slipping underneath the head again, then plays around with the glans. He presses a kiss to the tip, insistently probing at the silt with the tip of his tongue. Genji breathes through his nose, letting out a long breath of air when Zenyatta pulls off of him very slowly, dragging his teeth along the length as he did so.

"Are you still with me Genji?"

He nods. He's here. Barely, but he's still here.

There's a puff of air against his cockhead, then he feels the slick pull of lips wrapped around him. Zenyatta's tongue plays with the tight space between his foreskin and the head, lips sliding forward to engulf more of his shaft. His teeth were a constant pressure, just shying on the edge of painful and draws the tiniest groan from Genji's throat. Zenyatta's hand isn't still, stroking and twisting lazily, sliding with ease across his shaft.

Genji's never had self control; it was something he was told he needed to work on. But he can't stop himself from reaching down and trying to place his hand on Zenyatta's head. His fingers barely brush Zenyatta's forehead when his hand is batted away, Zenyatta giving him a stern look. He gasped when his cock was squeezed painfully but couldn't hold back the shiver that ran through his body. 

"Hands  _off_ Genji." 

Genji nods slowly. "Y-yeah. Sorry."

Then Zenyatta smiled at him. "Good." He places both his hands on Genji's hips and sinks all the way down, taking Genji's cock all at once. 

He's pretty sure he cracked the plaster with how hard he knocked his head against the wall. He looks down at Zenyatta, who closes his eyes and pushes himself down further on Genji's cock. The noise that comes out of Genji's mouth could be described as desperate, but he couldn't help himself. Zenyatta starts bobbing his head at a frantic pace, obscene noises coming from his as he slurped and sucked. Unable to help himself, Genji cants his hips forward, burying his cock further into the other man's mouth. If Zenyatta is bothered by it, he doesn't say anything, just keeps moaning around Genji's cock and sending wonderful vibrations through him.

It's only when his cock feels cold and wet does he look down at Zenyatta. Why'd he stop? He hadn't done anything to offend the man, had h-

"Would you like to fuck my mouth Genji?"

Oh  _fuck_.

That sounds absolutely sinful coming from Zenyatta, not the fact that what he said was so vulgar but because he said it with such an innocent expression. But it's a lovely idea and Genji is already eagerly thrusting his hips forward, trying to cram his cock back into Zenyatta's mouth.

"I see that you like the idea." Zenyatta grins at the noticeable twitches of Genji's cock. "Well?" He opens his mouth wide and winks at Genji.

Genji doesn't hesitate, pushing his cock as far into Zenyatta's throat as he was allowed. Zenyatta braced himself on Genji's hips, holding steady as Genji pushed his hips forward, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Zenyatta's throat. He thrusts his hips lightly, not wanting to hurt Zenyatta or choke him, but the flat look Zenyatta gives him spurs him on. He slides out inch by inch until only the tip rests in Zenyatta's mouth then pushes back in. Zenyatta swallows around him eagerly, only gagging the slightest bit. 

Zenyata holds onto his hips as Genji facefucks him, eyes watering from the rough treatment. Genji barely gives Zenyatta time to breathe, plunging into his throat continuously. He wished he could grab Zenyatta but he knows Zenyatta still might not allow it. But he can't look away from Zenyatta's face, can't stop the thrill through his body as he stares down at the picture Zenyatta makes. 

Saliva bubbles at the edges of his mouth and drips down his chin. Tears trail down his flushed cheeks and mixed with the copious amounts of saliva at his mouth. His eyes were wide and glazed over, clouded with lust. And even with a cock in his mouth, he still had that damn sweet smile on his face.

"F-Fuck Zen,  _fuck._ "

Genji can't hold on anymore. He shoves Zenyatta's head as far down as it goes and holds him there, pushing forward with sharp thrusts. He shallows fucks Zenyatta's throat this way, feeling Zenyatta being to choke and gag, his throat constricting around Genji's cock. Genji twitches, feeling like he's about to explode.

He has enough forethought to pull out just before he tips over the edge, watching Zenyatta take ragged breaths. He blearily looks up at Genji and smiles, sticking out his tongue. Genji groans, sloppily jerking himself off onto Zenyatta's tongue and milking his orgasm for all it's worth. Zenyatta doesn't even flinch, grinning up at him as Genji painted his face with sticky ropes of cum. 

Genji leaned back against the wall behind him, flinching when Zenyatta lapped at his cock to clean off the sticky mess.  _That_ had been an amazing orgasm, and when he looked down at Zenyatta licking cum off his face, he felt his cock give another eager twitch.

Yeah, he's definitely been outclassed.


	5. Day 5: Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amélie has some very cute lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An attempt was made. I've only written one fem story and it was very fluffy. Let's give spicy a try
> 
> ma bichette means my doe, ma chère means my dear

Lena had no issues with being vocal about her pleasure.

She got  _loud_ when the sex was really good and wasn't afraid to let the world know just how good she got it from Amélie. If the whole world heard her moaning or yelling, Lena didn't care. She would freely let her pleasure be known and just who was bringing her to that state.

Emily was a bit shyer.

She'd try to muffle herself, whether it be through kissing, shoving blankets or pillows into her mouth, or with her hand. She'd get embarrassed at how loud she'd get sometimes and try to quiet herself down, even if Lena and Amélie loved listening to her.

One of the things they had in common however, was how adorable they looked spread on Amélie's fingers.

She was knuckle deep in both of them, watching them shiver and squirm when she twisted her fingers just right. They clamped down on her slender digits, silky walls rippling and pulsing around her fingers. So cute, pilant below her, legs spread wide and bodies so close that one of Lena's thighs lays across Emily's, breasts squishing together. 

Emily, the blushing sweetheart, was biting her lips so hard she'd broken the skin and begun to bleed, fingers twisted into the bedsheets while she rocked down onto Amélie's fingers.

"There there  _ma chère,"_ Amélie cooed, pulling her fingers out to the first knuckle. "You are doing so well." She leans down, running her lips up Emily's neck until she reaches that one spot under her ear that just drives the redhead mad.

Emily whines and arches, biting into her lip more forcefully.

"None of that now," she whispers, biting the lobe of Emily's ear. "I want to hear you." Amélie trails kisses from just below her ear to the corner of her mouth, then licks the small pool of blood on Emily's lips. Emily squirms and opens her mouth, moaning into the kiss. 

Lena, unhappy at being denied her share of attention, whines. Amélie feels the bed shift beneath her and then Lena is nibbling at her neck, urging her to share the attention. Amélie chuckles into her kiss with Emily, turning her head to nip at Lena's neck this time.

"Patience  _ma_ _bichette_." She ran her thumb in a little circle around the hard nub of Lena's clit, biting down on a previously un-marked portion of her neck. "I've not forgotten you."

Her fingers wander back to their clits again, nudging against the quivering nubs and her lovers cry out, Lena's shout loud and broken, Emily's shout startled and sharp. This time, they both grip the sheets under them tightly, squeezing their clasped hands tightly. Lena has her head thrown back, grinding her hips down onto Amélie's fingers. Emily's head drops forward, staring transfixed at the fingers toying with her most sensitive area, gently rocking her hips. 

They're jerking, trembling beside one another while Amélie draws careful circles around the swollen tips of their clits, feeling their bodies pulsing and clenching. Emily is once again holding back, gnawing her lips red as she desperately attempts to keep the noise down. Lena is the exact opposite, wheezing and moaning with every turn of Amélie's thumb.

Amélie feels her own thighs becoming slick as she watches her lovers writhe beneath her. They're both just so cute, faces flushed red, lips swollen and marked from being kissed and bitten, thighs shaking and thrumming. She loves watching them fall apart like this, watching them lose themselves and fall victim to pleasure.

Emily starts gasping for breath, clutching Lena's hand like a lifeline. Lena arches off the bed a few times, unable to hold herself still. They're both close, Amélie can tell. She wonders who will come first. Emily is a lot more sensitive than the two of them but Lena is making those high-pitched noises that signal how close she really is.

In the end, Lena is first, hips jerking upwards, grinding into Amélie's thumb. She gasps and Amélie feels her clit quivering, her upper body jerking off the bed. Amélie and Emily watch with fascination as Amélie pulls her fingers out, a slick liquid squirting out of Lena's cunt and drenching the sheets below her. Amélie doesn't stop the motions of her thumb until Lena collapses on the bed and trembles, panting harshly from exertion.

Amélie chuckles, sliding her middle finger into her mouth while Lena comes down from her high. Her fingers don't stop moving in Emily, wanting to make her other girlfriend come as well.

Eventually, Lena manages to sit up and turns towards Emily, latching onto one of her nipples. Emily’s hand winds into Lena’s hair, gripping the brown locks in a painful grip. Amélie, not one to be out-done, leans down as well, biting down on the other hard point and sucking as if she’s trying to nurse.

Emily doesn’t even try to hold back her moans this time, other hand flying down to grip Amélie’s shoulder. Her voice sounds breathless and ragged, broken noises piercing the air. 

She’s quivering again, Amélie can feel it. Her walls are pulsating, vibrating in little spasms Amélie can feel around her fingers. Her voice is climbing higher and higher, body jerking as if she’s having a seizure. She can’t hold on any longer and she knows it.

”It’s alright ma chére. We’ve got you.”

That’s all it takes.

Emily tensed as she came, unable to find anything to muffle her cry as Amélie's fingers worked her through her orgasm. Like with Lena, Amélie didn't stop stroking her clit but pulled her fingers out from the clench of Emily's cunt, watching as another spray of liquid absolutely soaked the bed sheets. Lena even pulled back to watch Emily's body spasms, grinning as she watched Emily lose herself.  

"You two did very well," Amélie purred, bringing her fingers to her lips so that she could taste both of her lovers. She watched them calm down while she cleaned off her fingers, waiting patiently as they caught their breath.

When they finally recovered, her lovers gave her a predatory look, Lena's mischievous and playful, Emily's bashful and hungry. Amélie chuckled and leaned back on her palms, spreading her legs out in front of her and beckoning her lovers with a curl of her fingers.

Amélie laughed as they eagerly crawled between her legs, lapping at her slick folds. She very much loved her two cute girlfriends.


	6. Day 6: Against the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lúcio is still buzzing with energy after a concert and Akande takes advantage of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this one listening to Lúcio’s album.

Lúcio was a vision after his concerts.

If he was being honest, Akande would admit that Lúcio was gorgeous no matter what he wore or did, but after concerts was the best. Lúcio was still full of barely contained adrenaline, eyes bright and wide. His body was covered with a thick sheen of sweat from all his dancing and moving around, hair a bit of a mess from all the movement. And he just wouldn't (or couldn't) stop moving, still dancing and humming to his music as if he were still at his turntable. 

He didn't even protest when Akande pulled him into a dimly lit alleyway, just laughed when he was lifted up and pressed into a wall and wrapped his arms around the bigger man’s neck. He didn't even have to ask what Akande was doing, having seen the bulge in the other man's pants when they left the nightclub. They were barely two feet from the main road, not as risky as some of the other places they'd had sex in before but not without its risks. 

“Hey, take it easy,” he laughed when Akande’s large fingers set to work on his fly, tearing through the fabric in his hurry to get the pants off. “Those were my favorites you know.”

Akande didn’t answer him, yanking Lúcio’s pants off with one swift motion. “Time is of the essence Lúcio. You are expected back among your teammates within the hour. They will suspect something if you keep arriving late.”

”Maybe I keep arriving late because a certain someone can’t go one concert with touching m-me.” He stuttered on the last word when Akande slipped a hand between his legs to drag his fingers down to his hole. Akande breathed out sharply, easily slipping a finger into his stretched hole.

”You already prepared yourself for me.” It’s more of a statement than a question, as Akande pushes two, then three fingers into him and feels the mess of lube from Lúcio’s preparation.

Lúcio shivered, almost missing what the older man had said. “Y-Yeah.”

Akande’s smirk was downright sinful. “When did you get ready Lúcio? When was it that you fingered yourself for me?”

Lúcio groaned, clinging tighter to Akande while the older man crooked his fingers inside of him. “Earlier,” he managed to choke out.

”When Lúcio?” Akande insisted. “When was it? Before your set? While thousands of your fans waited for you, you were shoving fingers into yourself for me?”

Lúcio is just barely aware of where they are right now. He hears a car goes whizzing past and he can hear the chatter of night goers as they pass by, unaware of the two men so desperately close to them. He should be more cautious. If his fans or the media caught wind of this, that he was sleeping with a known criminal in an alleyway, the repercussions could be disastrous. “N-no,” he gasps, rolling his hips onto Akande’s hand. “Not before.”

”Not before either? When could it have been?"

Akande is teasing at this point. Lúcio is sure of it. The older man is teasing him  

”Or maybe it was during?”

Lúcio’s silence told Akande everything he needed to know. He ducked his head down, not wanting his boyfriend to see his face. Hot shame and arousal twisted around in his stomach and he squirmed, embarrassed at the admission. 

”Very naughty Lúcio. Did you keep a plug inside of you during your set? Watching your fans dance around while you pretended you weren’t shoving toys into your slutty hole?”

He felt dizzy when he felt Akande’s fingers slip out of him, the wide head of the larger man’s cock catching on his rim as he pushed in. Akande could read him like a book, that much was true. He started the concert ten minutes late, claiming he’d been a little under the weather lately; it was the only excuse that would explain why he’d been so flushed and out of breath when he started the show. In reality, he’d been in a private room fucking himself open on one of his favorite toys and then had plugged himself so he could stay loose.

"So desperate for my cock that you delayed one of your own concerts just to get yourself nice and ready for me." Akande slowly pushed another inch into him, shallowly thrusting into Lúcio's body. "You were thinking about getting fucked instead of focusing on the crowd." Another inch, Akande lifting Lúcio's chin and forcing him to look at the older man. "Well? Am I right Lúcio?"

More cars drove passed, another group of people walking past. Lúcio is dizzy, feeling the immense stretch of Akande's cock splitting him open. he tries to rock his hips down to force more of Akande inside of him but the man held his hips steady and prevented him from moving too much. "Akande," he whined.

"Tell me Lúcio," Akande insisted, beginning to withdraw from the warm clutch of Lúcio's body. "Tell me the truth. Were you thinking about my cock during your concert? Is that why you couldn't focus?"

Lúcio  _aches_ and he's tired of Akande's teasing. His cock is wet and so hard it hurts. He wants to feel Akande inside him, so badly it physically hurts. "Y-Yes," he finally admits. "Yes, I wanted your cock. I wanted you to fuck me. Please Akande I can't-I can't anymore. Please. Please fuck me." He drops his head forward and waits, watching the fat head of the larger man's cock pressed against his hole. 

Akande laughs, pushing inside once again. Lúcio groans loudly, ready to pass out from the immense stretch. The plug from earlier wasn't enough, but no toy out there would ever be enough to open him up wide enough from his boyfriend. But Akande was slow and careful, even if the tenseness in his shoulders says that he wants to ram inside and make Lúcio scream.

"Oh  _fuck_ , Akande," he hiccups. "Please. Please fuck me." His entire body is shaking as Akande pushes in, not as slowly as before but he still manages to stay steady even with Lúcio rocking his hips. Once he bottoms out in Lúcio, he stops moving completely, giving Lúcio time to relax.

"I'm good," Lúcio pants. "I'm good. Please...just fuck me."

 Akande is merciless, keeping Lúcio pressed firmly against the wall using the grip he has on his thighs. He fucks fast and hard into Lúcio, smooth rough thrusts that leave him screaming. Lúcio is aware that they could be caught, that someone might hear his screaming and rush to find the source but he can't care. All that matters is Akande's cock, striking against his prostate with every thrust. The weight of Akande pushing him into the wall is unforgiving and his back is sure to be messed up after this but he just doesn't care. Akande is finally fucking him, finally inside of him and that's all that matters.

His hole starts feeling abused, fucked raw from Akande's rough treatment. Akande damn near punches the breath out of him, every thrust sending sparks through him. Akande is silent the whole time, completely focused on his cock driving in and out of Lúcio. Normally, Akande talks dirty, whispering dirty words into Lúcio's ear, but the man doesn't say a word and it is somehow more erotic this way. Watching Akande biting his lip, rolling his hips to fuck into Lúcio. Every nerve is alive, his body on edge.

There's a gasp from beside him, then a bunch of hushed whispers and laughter. Someone's caught them, a group of people from the sounds of it. But Akande doesn't stop moving, just leans forward to cover Lúcio's body with his own. Out the corner of his eye, he can see curious on-looks gaping at the two of them and some of them walking away with flushes on their faces, but he just doesn't care. 

His orgasm almost takes him by surprise, pulled from him without warning. He's gripping Akande tightly, eyes rolling back as the other man growls, nearly squashing him against the wall as he drives himself to completion. Akande stops abruptly, jerking himself off into Lúcio's body. He can feel the bump of his boyfriend's hand against his thighs and can't form the words to tell Akande he wants it inside of him. But Akande just knows, Lúcio's name on his lips as he does so.

It's going to be a mess to clean up after this, but that's a problem for later, when Lúcio can feel his legs again. Akande holds him tight against the wall and rests his head on the wall near them. He's vaguely aware that he's messed up Akande's dress shirt and that his pants are ruined, but those are all problems for another time. His legs feel like jelly, his head is still fuzzy and his fingers are tingling but he can't help the giddy laugh that leaves him.

Best concert ever.


	7. Day 7: Drunk Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contrary to popular belief, Angela cannot hold her liquor as well as one would assume. And, she's not your typical drunk when she's wasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one!
> 
> and also my first Pharmercy

 

“Angela, you’ve had enough to drink.” Fareeha held the bottle of alcohol just out of Angela’s reach, their height difference making it easy to play keep away. The doctor’s drunken stumbling didn’t help matters, as she could barely stay on her two feet for more than a second before almost toppling over. Try as she might, Angela couldn’t reach the bottle and whined when Fareeha refused to pass it to her, keeping it just above her grasping fingers.

”’M fine Reeha,” Angela mumbled, trying unsuccessfully to reach for the bottle again. The tips of her fingers brushed the bottom of the bottle but she just couldn't get a grip on it no matter how hard she tried.

”You are not fine.” Fareeha switched the bottle to her other hand, Angela once again almost toppling over from trying to get at it too fast. From the bright red flush across her cheeks and the blearily look in her eyes, anyone could tell that the good doctor had way too much to drink tonight.

Which, if she was being honest, had been partially Fareeha's fault.

They were “celebrating” something, Fareeha couldn’t remember what it was, but the party was really an excuse for the agents to get blackout drunk without needing a good reason for it. There wasn't a special birthday or holiday but going on but the drinks were flowing and it didn't seem like anyone was going to stop soon. Angela had, as usual, only sipped from a glass of red wine while the others chugged bottle after bottle as if they had iron livers. However Fareeha, thinking her girlfriend needed to loosen up a little, switched out Angela’s glass with something much harder when the doctor wasn't looking. Since Angela had been worrying about the other agents drinking themselves into comas, she hadn’t realized that Fareeha had switched her drink and had given her some kind of spiked punch to drink instead. It didn't stop there, with Fareeha continuing to urge her girlfriend to drink and discreetly switching her wine each time. If the doctor tasted something off, she didn't say a thing about it. Two hours later and Angela was too drunk to realize what Fareeha had done.

Now that she was nice and drunk, things were definitely going to be fun.

“I need to get you into bed habibi.” Fareeha easily lifted Angel bridal style, not caring to wait for Angela to agree. 

”If you’re going to take me to bed, at least buy me dinner first.” Angela loosely wrapped her arms around Fareeha’s neck, brushing her fingers across the exposed skin on the back of her neck. Fareeha nearly stumbled and dropped Angela, needing to take a moment to orient herself. Her neck was _very_ sensitive and Angela knew that. She almost dropped the doctor again when Angela leaned in and bit the lobe of her ear. “Mmm, bed actually sounds like a good idea.”

Fareeha ignored the drunken catcalls from the others and rushed to her room. She did not want the others to see how Angela really got when she was drunk.

* * *

“You are a very slutty drunk Angela.” She easily pinned Angela to the bed, covering the woman’s smaller body with her own. Angela giggled, playfully fighting back against Fareeha’s weight but unable to move much. “A very slutty drunk.”

Angela finally stopped fighting and stared up at Fareeha, her normally bright eyes clouded over. She stank of some kind of strong alcohol and it was a bit off-putting, but she arched her back and wiggled, trying to get Fareeha to do something.

If she was being honest, Fareeha had planned this. It was underhanded and a dirty trick, but not without its rewards. Angela was much less reserved like this and willing to do just about anything. She wasn’t lying when she said Angela was a slutty drunk; the doctor often got rash and impulsive after a few bottles, doing things she would scold the others for doing or things she would normally condone. Around Fareeha, she was even more eager to undress and play, something Fareeha learned the hard way. But, a risk with a reward; it'd be easy to convince Angela to do a little bit of anything.

But Fareeha didn’t have anything extreme planned for tonight. No, maybe another time she'd spring something new she wanted to try on Angela but tonight would be normal.

She released one of Angela's wrists and traced the slender column of the doctor's throat and across her collarbone. The doctor moaned lightly, leaning up for a kiss that Fareeha didn't give. She got frustrated when Fareeha kept denying her, ducking down to kiss at the pale neck and throat.

"Mean Reeha," Angela grumbled, saying something else under her breath in German. 

Fareeha paid her no mind, fingers ripping through the buttons of Angela's blouse. She was surprised to find that the doctor hadn't worn a bra tonight, pink nipples pebbled in anticipation. "No bra doctor?"

Angela giggled. "I took that off hours ago."

The first question on her mind is  _how_ , since she'd been watching the doctor all night to make sure she didn't do anything like that. But the other part of her brain decided that it wasn't that important.

"Very slutty," she murmured instead, leaning down to tongue at one of the pink nipples. "Anyone could've seen you. But that doesn't bother you, does it?" Fareeha knows it doesn't. Angela is far too drunk to care what others think of her. In the morning when her scattered memories come back during what will no doubt be an intense hangover, she'll be mortified at her actions. At the moment, she just laughed it off, like it was a hilarious joke.

She bit down on the hardened nub, letting go of Angela’s other wrist to pinch at the other nipple. Angela hissed, one of her hands coming up to tangle in Fareeha’s hair, the other pathetically hitting her shoulder. Fareeha grinned around her mouthful, tugging and toying with the other nipple while she bit down none too gently on the nipple in her mouth. The doctor squirmed and arched up again, rubbing her lower body against Fareeha’s.

She wondered if she could get Angela off like this, just by sucking on her nipples as if she was trying to nurse from them. From the sounds and sight of things, it’d be easy to drive Angela to the edge. Maybe she could try that another time and see if she could blow the doctor’s mind without touching between her legs. 

Fareeha pulled back and examined her work. Angela’s nipples, normally a light pink, were an angry red from the continued biting and sucking, almost as red as the flush on her cheeks. She reached between the doctor’s legs and wasn’t surprised to find the thin fabric of her panties damp. She felt her own thighs becoming slick just from looking at Angela’s inebriated form.

”Nooo.” Angela pushed at Fareeha’s head to try and get her to continue, but Fareeha switched their positions. “Why’d you stop?”

”Let’s get a little more comfortable Angela. Then we’ll continue.”

* * *

Angela's tongue moved slowly across her folds, like a fat cap lapping at its milk. Fareeha leaned back against the pillows and watched her girlfriend work, toying with the loose strands of Angela's hair. She could tell the doctor to speed up but the slow drag of Angela's tongue was relaxing. It wasn’t going to build into an earth-shattering orgasm, but something of a gentle rippling, which was just as satisfying.

Fareeha hadn't even needed to say anything: after she'd taken the majority of her clothes off Angela had scrambled between her legs and gave her such a pleading look that Fareeha just let Angela have her fun. The slick tongue working it’s way around her clit and between her lips was too good to resist. She watched Angela, taking delight in the elated, almost sleepy look in her eyes. 

She rested her head against the headboard, petting through Angela’s hair like one would a kitten. A steady pool of arousal was starting to rise in her stomach, growing little by little with every swipe of Angela’s tongue. 

“Kiss me.” 

Angela jumped at the command, eagerly crawling up Fareeha’s body.

The kiss was uncoordinated and a lot more tongue and teeth than actual lips, but Angela enjoyed it, eagerly biting at Fareeha’s lips, licking the small marks she made in her wake. Fareeha took it all in stride, correcting Angela when need be and slowing the kiss down to a languid press of lips.

As much as she enjoyed Angela like this, Fareeha wanted a bit more.

She once again switched their positions, easily pulling Angela on top of her. The doctor yelped at the quick change and braced herself on the headboard, staring down at Fareeha with wide eyes. Fareeha grinned up at her, gesturing for her to come closer. "I want you to sit on my face Angela."

"Wha? Reeha, no." Angela moved to get off of her, but didn’t get far as Fareeha grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer. “‘M heavy.”

"Hardly,” Fareeha teased. “We've been over this before Angela. You won't hurt me." She grabbed Angela's thighs and pulled the older woman closer, close enough that she could smell the musky scent of Angela's cunt, already dripping out of her. She swallowed, mouth suddenly going dry at the sight and smell. "Sit down Angela. Sit on my face and let me eat you out. I’ll slap your thigh if I get uncomfortable." She could see herself slapping Angela’s thighs but not because of discomfort.

That was all the encouragement she needed. As careful as a drunk person can be, Angela sat down, spreading her knees further apart to give Fareeha better access. Fareeha could still feel the tension in Angela's thighs, like she wasn’t convinced she truly could sit all the way down. She grabbed hold of Angela’s thighs and pulled her down all the way, nose buried in the soft curls of the other woman’s pubic hair. Angela pushed down even further until all Fareeha could smell and taste was spiciness of her cunt. She moaned and spreads the doctor’s legs wider, needing to feel her juices coat her face.

It didn’t take long for Angela to find a rhythm, grinding her hips down and riding Fareeha’s face. It was sloppy and rough, sharp twists of Angela’s hips, thighs clenching together as she held onto the headboard. She pleaded and begged the whole time, bouncikgnon Fareeha’s face. Another advantage from Angela being drunk was how unhinged the doctor was, unafairs of her composure slipping. When she was sober, she’d cover her mouth to muffle noises and try to restrain herself. When she was drunk, she didn’t care, screaming loud enough to rouse whoever was unlucky enough to be on the other side of the wall.

Fareeha moaned through the whole thing, guiding Angela back on track when the doctor risked falling backwards or rode a little too hard. She didn’t even have to touch herself, the debauched state of Angela doing wonders for her and then some. Her thighs easily slid against one another, her clit throbbing from arousal. She thought about asking Angela to turn around but she didn’t want to move, didn’t want to stop eating the doctor out.

Later, she decided, she’d go grab another bottle of alcohol and let Angela get her off. Maybe she’d pour the liquor over the body and get Angela to lap it up. The night was still young, Angela was still drunk, and Fareeha was more than happy to take advantage of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am late with this one but I moved recently and only just got internet, but I'm done!
> 
> This was such a fun challenge to do! I enjoyed writing for all these characters I never did before, writing all these different pairings, and exploring kinky ideas. Some of it was really difficult, others came to me naturally.
> 
> If you guys liked what I did, then you should definitely check out the bendoverwatch tag over on Twitter and Pillowfort if you haven't already. There are tons of amazing stories and artwork under the tag from really creative people that were amazing to read and enjoy. 
> 
> (Also follow me on Twitter at PhoenixofH for random tweets or for updates on stories. I’m very active over there.)


End file.
